creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Horrorman122198/Dolor.
By: Me. Inspired from the work of Jadusable. This is my first work, for the record! Dolor. ''The story of 12 faithless days. '' Hello. My name is Brian Maxwell. I am a sophomore of Full Sail University and I, am quite the game buff as most would say..I am currently logging my activities on campus for your enjoyment. Day 1: Lunch with my friends. We picked up some chicken nuggets, milkshakes, and burgers. Then discussed our plans for our college game project. My best-friend Keenan speculated, saying “Horror games. Perfect display for shocking and value..it'll be able to catch their eye.” Dumb idea if you ask me! Anyways, Im playing a friends copy of metroid and Bioshock two for the night. That's all for today. Day 2: Storyboards. We stuck with horror games as our game showing to shock and scare people, Now honestly, I didn't get much sleep. I logged too many hours on Bioshock two and Metroid completing it..after-words, me and my friends headed to a goodwill and picked up a Super Nintendo. Excited, I picked up some games as-well, Killer Instinct, Contra 3, Final Fantasy 2 (technically 4) and Donkey Kong Country. On our way back, My mind started going crazy and burning up. I braked on the car..got out and walked towards an abandoned house (Which was in the road) where an old man had a copy of Super Metroid, the sequel to the original game I beat. He was breathing heavily and I said “Sir, You scared us. Can you please move this Um..House?” He freaked out and tackled me saying “TAKE THE GAME!! TAKE IT!!” Which, now, the copy's mine..I took some Tylenol. And I'm getting extra sleep..This was..a different day..theres something about that game though.. Day 3: Work..and lots of it. Our storyboard for our horror game is called “Dolor” Which is Latin for Misery. It showcases the struggles of a man haunted by his dead brothers existence. So far, the games going well. After a long day of hard work, me, Keenan, and David. (Another close friend of mine) Popped in some games and played them. Once David left Keenan fell right to sleep. Curious, I turned on the Super Nintendo and fired up Super Metroid. The four profiles spelled out “Harrison.You. Are. Mine.” Confused, I deleted these profiles. About an hour of playing, It was quite odd. The heavy breathing and creepy tune at the beginning screen was looped and played backwards. Making an odd sounds and this creepy atmosphere made me shiver. I also noticed a recurring, and buff incarnation of what appeared to be the devil.. I shut it off and went to bed. Day 4: Our team was doing quite well. At one point however..During class, while we were listening to our lecture I zoned out. And heard a demonic voice repeating, and getting louder. “PLAY ME. FINISH ME. I WILL CONSUME YOUR COURAGE” I started shaking and Keenan woke me up. Asking if I was okay..Well, what's happening to me? Screw it. I'll just put the game off for a while. Just to be safe..Tomorrow me and David will check the Ole' place out, and scope out some info. So I'll call it a night' Day 5: We checked the old place right on the street out. The old man was unconscious, Apparently a voodoo spell was right next to the man. It translated to “No misery. Only salvation in different forms.” It seemed as if he was transferred into the game. How though? Voodoo spells can only transfer certain forms..Also, we found satanic books showing how to steal souls for ones advantage. Although I was very scared, I had my friends and family comforting me..But I'm getting worried. What does this mean? Am I next?.. Day 6: We placed second on our preview and it's been bothering me this whole time. We deserved first for our preview section..anyways, I walked into my dorm room to see Keenan playing the super metroid game. It seemed like he didn't blink once. I shook him and he fell on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth..He's currently in the hospital...What is this game doing? WHAT IS IT TRYING TO SAY?!?! Ugh! Anyways, I'm going to try and sleep from all this.. Day 6-Continued: I cannot sleep. All I hear in my head is the breathing and looped tune of the game and the horrifying voice that scarred me I have never felt more alone from these experiences... “You cannot judge me..I am judgment itself..” Theres something with that game..And well, this is screwed up but..I want to play it..I have to play it..Just one more hour.. Day 7: Hi guys. This is David. Keenan and Brian just got out of the hospital and I am updating for Brian today. They experienced seizures and seemed to be hypnotized. Sadly, they are very paranoid and experiencing nightmares and visions. Pray for them..Sadly, I'm experiencing there problems as-well..But I'm making this part private and keeping it from the guys..the game is just so tempting.. Day 8: This is Brian again...I..I'm so screwed up from all this..All I hear around me is the deep breathing and demonic screams..I've gotten no sleep and sadly cannot find the game to continue..I need to finish it and find out what this is about. Tomorrow I am returning to the house and doing more investigating with Keenan.. Day 9: Me and Keenan checked out the lot again and found to our dismay, the mans grave. It read “Here lies Jarret Harrison.”...Harrison..where Have I heard that name...anyways This satanic creature from the game constantly follows me and deceives me..I'm so fucked up and cant concentrate..Make it stop...I can't take this....Me and Keenan figured out that..this information is all lined up..And..I am frightened..I'm just a kid and not even old enough to drink..This..this experience is killing me..But I don't wanna stop this curse.. Day 10: Me and Keenan found Davids body in our closet. He hung himself due to visions from this game..and they're getting worse.. I cannot take this shit anymore..I have bags under my eyes and I am failing. We haven't even shown up to our contests..But we've found something out...all of this is connected to the voodoo spell..The man summoned his demonic self inside of it and is altering it and bringing back visions and nightmares of the dead. Harrison you are mine translated to him falling to the Voodoo curse and cursed to live inside of the game wrecking hell on others. Now it says Jacobson you are mine...Jacobson..I's..I's David's last name...God help us..Me and Keenan are going to defeat this..and we cannot fall to this and become it too..we're already scared to death from all of this..and the game cannot be broken, or subjected to breaking. Its form is indestructible Day 11: This is my final log...As of now, Keenan is dead and inside of the game screaming and yelling various phrases......I'm being tortured..I..I am packing and leaving..The blogs may have different formatting and fonts due to some changes..and I apologize. But I cant do this anymore.. Day 12: This is the official college minister. Brian Maxwell has not been found, although It is a fact that hes alive from the current evidence..This is one of the most scariest cases we've dealt with and these boys will both be missed..But, something about that game seems intimidating. I'm going to keep it for record. May God lead you in light Brian... Category:Blog posts